Ovarian and endometrial carcinomas are the most common gynecologic malignancies in the United States. As with so many other malignant tumors, no markers for early detection are available. Proteomics is a useful tool for the identification of preferentially expressed proteins that can be used as markers for the diagnosis and the design of new drugs. With that purpose, we performed 2-dimensional protein analysis on cases of both types of carcinomas.H&E sections of frozen tissue from ovarian and endometrial carcinomas were obtained and microdissected. After treatment with 0.5% SDS, at least 100g of protein was obtained from each case. Isoelectric focusing on 13 cm immobilized pH gradient gels of pH 3-10 were used for the first dimension. The second dimension was performed on 12.5% polyacrylamide gels. For the visualization of spots, silver staining or colloidal blue staining was applied. Gels were scanned and matching of spots expressed by the different samples was performed using the Melanie 3.0 software (Geneva Bioinformatics, Geneva, SW). Spots that expressed preferentially will be selected and removed for sequencing.